My Lover's Gone
by Padme Nijiri
Summary: Redone. Relena wakes up in the middle of the night from a nightmare.


So I decided to re-write this because it's been four years...and I my writing has changed a lot since then. Enjoy. Oh yeah...I don't own Gundam Wing, the characters, or the song "My lover's Gone."

My Lover's Gone by Padme Nijiri

* * *

"My lover's gone  
His boots no longer by my door  
He left at dawn  
And as I slept I felt him go"

Relena sighed and turned in the king-sized bed. The satin covers twisted around her legs and lower body, outlining the curves of her graceful limbs in the pre-dawn light. She had kicked the comforter to the end of bed so that the lumpy blanket resembled a bank of clouds. Her left hand fell next to her head, gripping the pillow; the diamond ring on her finger sparkled in the dying moonlight. A sheen of sweat broke out on her crinkled forehead.

Suddenly she sat up. Glancing over her shoulder, Relena sighed at the emptiness of the bed. So he'd already left? She had been dreaming of Heero just before she woke up. Unconsciously, she had felt the bed shift as he had noiselessly gotten up and left her. She was sure she could still smell his cologne in the air, taste the chaste kiss he'd given her before leaving. Just like normal. Relena looked around the room, noting the pristine cleanness, and lack of Heero's personal items. His gun was missing from the night stand, and the clothes he'd lain out on the chair the night before. The bag by the door, that too was gone.

The Vice-Foreign Minister sighed and ran a hand through her hair. The diamond sparkled with the movement. "Be safe," the night heard her whisper. She laid down again on her side with her arm tossed over her stomach, and the other cradling her head. She looked out the open french doors framed with flowing curtains. Through the rails of the balcony outside, she could see the lake and the mountains beyond. A gentle breeze entered the room and caressed her cheek in her lover's absence.

"Returns no more  
I will not watch the ocean  
My lover's gone  
No earthly ships will ever bring him  
Home again  
Bring him home again"

The door to Relena's home office opened. The Vice-Foreign Minister looked over her shoulder from her position against the balcony doors. Sally Po stood in the doorway, behind her Relena could see Hilde Schbeiker. "Good morning, Sally, Hilde." Relena smiled and moved away from the window doors. With a wave of her hand she indicated for the two to take a seat. It was then she noticed that Sally held a newspaper in her hands.

The two women moved into the room. Sally handed Relena the newspaper before sitting in one of the two leather chairs in front of the desk. "How have you been these past weeks, Minister?"

Relena unfurled the newspaper before answering. "Explosions rock Northern Africa" read the headline. She quickly scanned the article gleaning information that she already knew. A small group of terrorists had taken over a small city where there was an old factory that had been used to manufacture weapons. Reports had come in that the terrorists had started to build their own weapons again. Heero had left over a month ago to investigate and deal with the threat.

"Better. Thank you, Sally." She put the newspaper down and sighed. "How long will it be before fools like these people realize that weapons are no longer needed? The Gundams are gone. Destroyed. Don't they know there is no need to fight anymore?" Her voice had steadily risen until she was shrieking.

Hilde leaned forward and reached a hand out to take Relena's own hand. Grasping it firmly, she squeezed Relena's hand gently. "Relax, Relena. You know that terrorist activity has decreased heavily in the last five years. Besides, these people want to upset you, and you're letting them. It's not good for you in your condition." The German girl looked steadily into Relena's eyes, "You know he's safe; he'll be home soon. Does he know yet?" Hilde let go of Relena's hand and leaned back in her seat.

"No. You two are the only ones still. I wonder when he'll come back." She blinked, and a tear fell onto the desk.

"My lover's gone  
I know that kiss will be my last  
No more his song  
The tune upon his lips has passed"

She ate alone that night. Afterward she settled herself in the living room where she could hold a pillow as tight as she wanted and cried with no one but the TV to witness her tears. She screamed silently as the pain in her heart seemed to spread through her body. How she missed him. Releasing the pillow, Relena pressed a hand to her lips and then her swelling stomach in an effort to connect the ignorant father and innocent child.

He would be here soon to press kisses against her flesh, wouldn't he?

"I sing alone  
While I watch the ocean  
My lover's gone  
No earthly ships will ever bring him  
Home again  
Bring him home again"

Another week passed. Another week without any word from Heero. Just like normal. Relena knew he could not contact her while on a mission, but the threat in Africa had been eliminated. They would have told her by now if something had happened to him. They would have, right?

She stood up from her desk and walked to the window again. Relena pulled aside the gauze curtain and gazed at the lake that one could see from any room on that side of the house. Another newspaper lay on her desk with information about the latest terrorist group that had been found and subdued with little or no violence.

A knock sounded at the door. Relena called out her usual "enter." She continued to stare out the window, expecting Sally to greet her and ask how she felt, had she thrown up lately or how she felt in general. Relena closed her eyes and breathed in deeply before she turned to greet Sally. She thought she could smell Heero, but he wouldn't come to her here, would he?

Arms encased her from behind and a face buried itself in the crook of her shoulder. "Is that anyway to greet your husband?" Heero's voice had changed since when they had first met, all those years ago. But it still sent chills down her spine. His lips nibbled at the base of her neck.

Relaxing, the former Queen of the world leaned back into the arms of her personal Prince Charming. "Of course not, but you didn't tell me you were coming home."

He moved his head and spun her around easily. "Of course not. Do I ever?" The corner of his mouth twitched upward.

"Oh, Heero." Relena wrapped her arms around him, fitting into the shape of his body perfectly. "I missed you." She smiled against his pristine white shirt and tried to hold in the sobs of happiness that threatened to escape her throat.

"I know. I missed you too. You've changed while I went away, you've gained some weight haven't you?"

Relena stepped back and hit his arm lightly. "You're not supposed to tell your wife that she looks fat."

"Me, never? I wouldn't want to endanger my life like that. Besides, I didn't say you were fat. You said that. I think you've needed to gain weight for a while. You never seem to have time to eat while you work."

She smiled at her husband. "You know how things are around here." Heero nodded at her. "Besides there's a reason for my weight gain." There eyes met and a glorious smile spread across his face. Suddenly Relena found herself being twirled in circles. Her joyous laugh could be heard down the hall.

* * *

Complete

So...tell me what you think.


End file.
